Stridercest cuddles
by onekind53
Summary: Dirk comes home from a job interview to find Dave sleeping on the couch. Fluff ensues. (Bad summary is bad)


**Hey my lovely readers~ Onekind here with a Stridercest story~ It's fluff. All the fluff. Same as usual. Roleplay with SoulEaterMarie** _Italics: Dirk (Me) _Normal: Dave (SoulEaterMarie)

* * *

_Dirk sighed as he closed the door behind him. He had a job interview but he didn't think he was going to get the job. He walked into the living room and stopped when he saw fluffy blonde hair poking out from the couch. He moved closer and couldn't help the smile at seeing his lover asleep on the couch. He put his things down and carefully picked the other up, carrying him to the bedroom. He laid him down on the bed just as gently and stood up straight, pulling his jacket off._

Dave blinked tiredly, woken by the jolting in his sleep as he stared up at the other. "Bro?" He murmured tiredly, hand raising to tug on his shirt gently. "How wa' the in'erview?"

_Dirk smiled down at the other, moving a hand down to card through the others sleep tousled hair gently. "It went fine. But I don't think I'll get the job." He murmured quietly._

"Oh... 'M sorry, D'ddy.." He murmured back softly, purring into the touch and leaning closer to him, face buried in his thigh.

_Dirk chuckled and moved the other slightly, laying down beside him and pulling him over gently, laying the smallers head on his chest. "It's fine baby. I can find another one."_

Dave yawned softly, curling himself closer to the other and kissing his jaw sloppily.

_Dirk grinned and lifted his hand to run through the others hair. "You tired baby?"_

"No' any'ore." He murmured back, shivering slightly. It was obviously a lie

_Dirk pulled a blanket over the other, kissing the top of his head. "Yeah you are. Go back to sleep baby. I'll still be right here when you wake back up." He whispered into his hair._

"I kno' you can' sleep wi'out us fuckin'." He murmured back

_Dirk snorted. "I don't need to sleep. I slept enough last night to last me a week." He nuzzled the others hair. "It's fine baby."_

"Well, now 'm awa'e." Dave mumbled, letting out a loud yawn and wrapping his arms around his brother

_Dirk chuckled. "You barely slept in the past three days baby. Get some sleep."_

"'M fine though." The younger protested, kissing his jaw with slackened lips.

_"No you're not. You've barely slept and you've barely eaten. You need to rest. And as soon as you wake up, I'm going to make you something to eat."_

Dave whined lowly, shuffling closer to the other. "Im jus' not hung'y..."

_"You're going to eat. And that's final." He curled around the smaller protectively._

"I don' want to though..."

_"You're going to. Dave I don't need you getting sick from lack of eating."_

Dave whined again, shivering. "Daddy.."

_"Don't you Daddy me. You're going to eat whether you want to or not. And that's final." It was a firm command._

Dave pouted, squirming. "Alright." He finally sighed

_Dirk smiled. "Good boy. Now, do you wanna sleep some more?"_

Dave shivered at his pet name and snuggled against the blondes chest

_Dirk resumed playing with the younger's hair, cuddling him against his chest gently. "Close your eyes baby." He murmured._

Dave complied without protest, sighing lightly. "Daddy. I'm not tired now:"

_"Then you're going to eat something now."_

__"I don't want to."

_Dirk scoffed. "Either you sleep or you eat."_

Dave pouted again, curling up to the man. "But I just want to cuddle.."

_"When was the last time you ate?"_

Dave sighed, scrambling in his mind. "Uh... Four days ago?"

_Dirk sat up and stood up, pulling the other up as well. "You're eating right now. I don't care what you say. You're going to eat."_

"Alright, Daddy.. I'm just not hungry." Dave mumbled back sourly, stomping into the kitchen

_"I don't care." He picked the other up and sat him onto the counter. "I'm making you a sandwich and you're __**GOING **__to eat it."_

"Can I have a kiss first?"

_Dirk stopped and smiled, kissing him lovingly. "There. Will you eat without a fuss?"_

"Mhm." Dave murmured back, kissing his jaw

_"Good." He turned and started grabbing things to make him a sandwich, making one for himself as well._

Dave laid back against the pillows permanently glued on the counter, tugging the blanket he had brought around him

_Dirk finished the food and passed one over to the smaller blonde with a grunt, already nomming on his own._

Dave wrinkled up his nose on disgust, nibbling on it slowly

_"Don't give me that look."_

"I didn't look at you." Dave murmured back, only half of his gone and he was beginning to feel a bit queasy

_Dirk sighed. "If you can't finish it, you can throw it away. I'm happy you managed to get half of it down."_

"Thank you." Dave tossed it in the trashcan, eyes fluttering closed

_Dirk smiled. "You tired again baby?"_

"Very." He murmured back, curling up on the pillows

_Dirk walked over and picked the other up gently, carrying him back to the bed. "Go to sleep love."_

"I wanna' cuddle though."

_"I'll cuddle you as you fall asleep."_

"That sucks though."

_"Yeah I know. But you love my cuddles and you're tired."_

Dave yawned softly, curling up to him.

_Dirk smiled, kissing the top of his head. "Sleep baby."_

"Alright."

_Dirk smiled as the other fell asleep, holding him protectively against his chest. He'd worry about anything else later. He closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep as well._

* * *

**How was it guys? Review please~ If you have a story idea, I'll run it through SoulEaterMarie and we'll see if we can work somefin out. Ciao~**


End file.
